The Potter's Governess
by liliesandstags
Summary: When Lily Evans is asked to be the Governess for the Potter family, she does not expect that their nineteen-year-old son James would endear her so much. But how can she be in love with an upper class man when the war of the social classes is so prominent. Victorian Muggle!jily AU. contains all the marauders as well as other guest characters from the marauders era :) enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first jily fic so please dont hate me if its awful because im really trying!**

**DISCLAIMER: if you regonise it its probably not mine it will belong to JK Rowling :)**

* * *

><p>The rain cast a bleak setting over the valleys and hills, the grey skies almost silver, casting a shadow along the vast countryside. A horse and carriage made its way down a small uneven path where leafy tendrils clawed at the edges of its muddy wheels as it went along. It eventually pulled up at a set of large gates that took the coachman a good minute to prise open, before heading down the gravel path past a long garden that the greyness only seemed to illuminate with a strange glow that only highlight the vivid colours of the flowers it contained. Upon pulling up to the large manor, the coachman assisted the carriage's occupant and carried her things inside through the heavy oak doors. The building was long and near three stories high at the tours situated at each end, reaching to triangular tips, the big red bricks were glistening from the heavy downpour but the vitality of the building was not lost on Lily Evans as she hurried inside.<p>

She had been asked by the Potter family not two weeks ago to join them as their new Governess. Lily's mother had know the previous one who had gone off to marry, whilst Lily was an educated middle class eighteen year old girl she had not been to thrilled at the prospect of the job upon first indication.

"You should be lucky it is most likely the only job you'll ever receive." Her older sister Petunia had sneered. "Why you couldn't have just found a rich man to marry like I did with Vernon I'll never understand."

"Perhaps, Tuney, it is because I prefer books and intellect. That which you find silly or un-lady like, I may just take the job Mother." Lily nodded in the direction of her mother, pulling the book she was reading close to her chest.

"Well, it better not be in the city, I will not have people thinking my sister is a freak who does not uphold true values" Petunia huffed and rose from her chair where she had been sewing, putting her fabric and needle down she left the room, to help their one maid prepare the food.

"This family, who are they?" Lily enquired.

"The Potters?" Mrs Evans replied. "Oh they are a wonderful family, they live in a beautiful house out in the country or at least it seems it from Hattie's" –the previous governess- "description. There's five children in total and-"

"FIVE?!" Lily thought the idea absurd; there was no way she would be able to look after five children on a daily basis.

"Yes, the two eldest boys are off at college, not much older than you darling. Their only girl must be nearing sixteen by now surely, but their two young boys were the children Hattie often spoke of. Shall I correspond with the family that you would be happy to accept the offer?"

"I am not sure I will be right for the job, but marriage isn't a fond option either. I shall take the job on the condition I can take my new Holmes book" Mrs Evans smiled fondly at her daughter and nodded before heading toward her desk and beginning her letter to Mrs Dorea Potter.

"Oh, Lily, I also forgot to mention, I told them you would be joining them in two weeks time, they should send a carriage to collect you and your things on the morning of that Thursday."

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think and whether its worth writing more!<strong>


	2. Mrs Potter

**A/N: so due to popular demand i have written some more for you :)**

**Thanks so much for all the amazing comments ive recieved so far i'm really really glad you like it!**

**I'm afraid you will still have to wait a little bit for actual jily but nonetheless ENJOY :3**

**once again, all characters belong to JKR (also if i got James' mums name wrong sorry i guessed)**

* * *

><p>Despite the darkness from the storm that seeped in through the windows the entrance hall was still clearly visible in its grandeur. Lily couldn't help but take in the rich portraits lining the walls and the large staircase that looked almost like it ascended into the darkness above its banisters intricately carved into lion heads at the ends. There were many doors leading off in many directions and Lily used the silence to allow herself to adjust to this new environment.<p>

The silence, however, was cut off almost instantly by the squeals of children, heaving footprints and laughter echoed down towards Lily increasing in volume until eventually they came into view. A large shaggy black dog was chasing two boys the taller had dark brown hair down to his chin and was chasing a smaller, slightly chubby boy with sandy hair, the later was so busy running he did not notice his new Governess standing at the foot of the stairs until he ran into her legs, landing on the wooden floorboards with a thump. The dog began licking the elder boy vigorously and eliciting giggles from him. "Padfoot! Stop." At the request the dog sat down eagerly wagging its tail.

"Peter, don't cry." The elder boy said finally noticing the situation as a stunned Lily pulled him to his feet. Crouching in front of him, Lily brushed his back down and asked if he was alright. To which he nodded rubbing his eyes and trying not to cry just as his brother had instructed.

"I'm Sirius, please to meet you!" The other boy said proudly extending a hand to shake, a large grin on his face. "That's Padfoot, he's our dog."

"I told you the new Governess was here, Mummy." A girl said entering the hallway, causing lily to stand up and brush her dress down. The woman with her looked beautiful and young as though too young to have two sons older than Lily herself, her smile lit up the hallway as though even the weather it self could not stop her radiance.

"Lily Evans." Lily said curtsying to the elegant willowy lady approaching her, Mrs Potter took her hand.

"Welcome, I'm Dorea, I see you've met Peter my nine year-old, and Sirius here is eleven. Marlene darling, say hello."

"Good day Miss, I'm Marlene I'm the middle child. I'll be fifteen in 2 months so I think we will have a lot in common." Marlene smiled but Sirius made faces at her that caused Lily to stifle a laugh.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I think we're going to have a lot of fun together." Lily said with a wink towards Peter, which caused him to brighten up instantly.

"Children allow me to speak with Lily in the drawing room, perhaps its time you find Mary for your baths?" At the horrified looks from the boys Dorea did nothing but kiss their foreheads. "Bath time, and perhaps take Padfoot with you."

The children ran up the stairs quickly, racing one another. Dorea linked Lily's arm with hers, a sign of affection Lily was not expecting. She followed Mrs Potter into a drawing room, lit with several candles. There were several deep red armchairs and a wall of shelves of books that look as though it belonged in a National Library, Lily couldn't help but stare at the splendour of the collection.

"Amazing isn't it? My husband has a particular love books. Come, sit." Dorea gestured to a chair next to where she was standing. "I trust you understand the requirements of a Governess. I need you to educate my boys for a few hours everyday and the same with Marlene. Now, this is important," Dorea moved closer to Lily's chair to gather her full attention. "You are not just their teacher Lily, you are their friend. Find any excuse to have fun; I want them to experience every aspect of their childhood whilst I can. My husband would not have it any other way."

Both women smiled at each other, if it were not for the laughter lines on her face, Dorea Potter still look as young as if she were Lily's age. Yet she carried an air of a woman much older.

"Where is the children's father may I ask?" Lily finally broke the pleasant silence.

"Oh Charles is currently visiting my eldest James and Remus, they're nineteen and twenty. They studied at Oxford you see but with the summer approaching Charles wanted to make sure they're all set with their work. Normally, he works in London and so he only returns on weekends. I too work in London, I may not have a job but I do have work to do, oh the life of an upper class woman." Dorea sighed. "You see, I'm not like most women in my position Lily, you will come to learn that in due course. I do not believe that you should be forced to eat lunch separately you will eat all meals with the family. That way I have a second pair of eyes on Sirius, he's a monster, do not fall for his charm Lily." Dorea appeared to smile fondly at that thought. "I cannot think of much else to say other than that you will be in charge on week days and you are allowed the day off on Sundays."

Before Lily could respond to this information there was a knock at the door as a tall butler with blonde hair informed Mrs Potter that there was a mishap in the Bathroom. "Master Sirius has escaped the bath tub and is running about without clothes and causing the Maids a fair bit of trouble Ma'am."

With a look to Lily Dorea headed for the door. "Reginald, please show our new Governess where everything is, and then allow her to unpack her things in her room, Thank you." As elegantly as before, Dorea glided past Reginald holding the door open and out into hall. Reginald bowed as she passed indicating her instructions were understood.

"Miss." He said gesturing for her to follow him into another room, just as splendid and richly decorated as the one she was currently sat it.

After seeing all ten downstairs rooms, including a dining hall, an office, the playroom –where she was to teach the children- the kitchen and pantry, Lily was taken up the grand staircase to see the further 10 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms.

Upon finally reaching her room, directly opposite what she was told was Master James' bedroom, she found her bags neatly placed on the chest at the end of her four poster bed. Before being left to unpack the Butler informed her that dinner would be soon and then the door was shut leaving Lily to finally sit on the edge of her bed and absorb the vast information that had been placed before her. Finally, unpacked she headed out into the hallway to the nearest bathroom to wash up ready for supper.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S I LOVE FEEDBACK :)<strong>


	3. The Turn of the Screw

**A/N: Thank you for all the really nice Reviews :* i'm trying really hard to find time to write but school has gotten really busy as of late so updating has been hard but HERE IT IS :) **

**few sidenotes however, thanks to all the people saying they loved the padfoot twist and not many people picking up on reg and mary being the cattermoles but yeah. this chapter also mentions the turn of the screw which was infact the original inspiration i had for this fic :') if you dont know the story dont worry there's no spoilers but the reference to Peter Quint just refers to one of the main creepy ghosts in the story. There may or may not be some James in this i'm not gonna tell you just read it.**

**AAAAAANNNDDDDD finally, would just like to say that ive had some inaccuracies to my story pointed out, this story isnt going to be perfect there may be the occaisional word use that isnt technically from the era and i'll try but i really dont think it needs to be a 100% perfect so just forgive me and look past it otherwise i'll just have no time to update it without editing for six hours while i research every word. anyways thats all :)**

* * *

><p>Over the next few months, Lily adjusted herself to the new routine. First teaching the boys in the morning, followed by Marlene's lessons -whilst the boys practiced their reading- all of which was conducted in the children's playroom. After lunch the children were to do some sums and such before being allowed to play before their supper. As summer approached and the weather began to warm up, they were allowed to play outdoors more often and Lily often accompanied them and found games for all three children to play together.<p>

As of late Lily had taken to sitting on the bench that faced a long stretch of grass that flowed down one end of the garden, lined with bushes on the outside and flowerbeds separating it from the gravel walkway where the bench was situated. It allowed her to watch the children, as they favoured that particular patch and also gave her time to read the book that Dorea had given her the past Sunday. It was new and this copy was leather bound, the pages still smelt new and the spine was stiff from lack of use but the story itself was positively fascinating to Lily.

It was called the _Turn of the Screw_ and it was about a Governess in a very similar position to that of Lily, new to the job, on a large country estate and caring for the most delightful children, except the novel by Henry James was a ghost story that made Lily's hairs stand up on her neck and frightened her in the most exciting way. She had taken to reading it in any spare minute she could find.

A week or so later, Lily was in her study enjoying her Sunday off and as she was nearing the end of her book she found herself glued to the pages, the storyline had escalated in such a way that Lily herself began to fear it may happen to her, she told herself to stop being so ridiculous but she couldn't help find herself jumping at the littlest of things. It wasn't until the following Monday when she was headed for breakfast that she found the story most relatable, as she headed down the stairs for the dining hall, she became acutely aware of an unfamiliar presence. Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase a tall dark figure caught the corner of her eye as she was reading –she'd taken to walking and reading since she had reached the final few pages- and Lily let out a shriek of fright at the figure, dropping her book in the process.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The man said with a smirk on his face. Once Lily adjusted to the rapid beating of her heart she started at the man attempting to guess who he was. He had tousled brown hair that he ran his hand through nervously at lily's silence he was somewhat taller than her and had a strong physique his glass were ever so slightly crooked which Lily couldn't help but find rather attractive. "Are you alright?" he continued, but before Lily could finally respond another man rushed into the hall from the direction of the dining room.

"Is everyone alright? I heard a scream." The concern on his face was dismissed by the response of his brother.

"Everything is fine Remus; I was just making an impression on the new Governess." The smirk returned to his face whilst Remus' face visibly relaxed.

"Master Remus." Lily curtsied. "Master James?" she assumed, he nodded to confirm to her. "I'm so sorry for screaming, it caught me off-guard is all."

James bent down to pick up the book glancing at the cover as he handed it over, as Lily excepted it she couldn't help but become strongly aware as his calloused fingers brushed over hers causing her to draw her breath.

James moved closer to her ear as he spoke. "Fiction tends to make ones mind drift, I'm not surprised I shocked you however, Henry James is a master at the supernatural. You're secret is safe with me." Then he was headed with the already retreating Remus towards the dining hall.

Humiliation began to bubble within Lily, the cheek. "What secret are you referring to? I have no such secrets." Master James stopped momentarily to turn towards Lily.

"Why, the fact that you were as frightened of me as the Governess in the story is of Peter Quint."

Lily's mouth was agape. "Why I was no such thing." Her cheeks became as inflamed turning as red as her hair and she headed towards him. "Is your knowledge of such stories supposed to impress me?" She said merely inches away from him. "Your charm may impress other women but it does not work on me." Lily stated mustering what little courage she could find, before tucking the book under her arm and leaving him in the hallway as she headed for breakfast.

Master James shook his head and continued behind her, he liked Lily Evans; she was feisty and much better suited for the Potters than the previous Governess. He was going to enjoy the next month or so whilst he was home for the summer with Remus from school. However, it did not go unnoticed by James that Lily never did –to his knowledge- pick up the book again after the incident.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its not as long as last time :P but please let me know if you liked it...**


	4. The Vase Incident

**A/N: I'm back finally! ive finished my exams so that means im free to write so expect more frequent updates because i'm gonna try hard to get writing, i'm really excited for you guys to read some of the future chapters i have planned :) this chapter is longer than the last one as well so woooo and jily is heating up finally! please drop me a review or whatever if you enjoy it enough haha**

**once again thanks so much for all the support its been more popular than i anticipated! :D**

* * *

><p>The next week Lily found herself adjusting to the presence of her new company, Remus was always able to provide stimulating and insightful conversation with Lily, whilst James seemed to distract his siblings before they could get further out of control –they were a great help when it came to Sirius to say the least.<p>

One Tuesday evening Lily was just making her way from the library to the stairs to go and get the children ready for dinner, as they were currently being bathed. She was reading a book called Amelia and she found it so gripping she had taken it with her as she entered the hallway. Just as Lily approached the spot directly under the balcony the top of the stairs provided just to its left, Sirius had escaped his bath and was promptly being chased by Padfoot, in his squealing excitement he knocked a large china vase, the stand wobbled until it fell off the balcony surely to land onto Lily.

Just as she looked up to see the vase start to fall, two hands firmly gripped her waist and pulled her backwards, she turned at the motion until she found herself pressed flush against James' chest, his back against the side of the staircase, just as the vase smashed onto the wooden floor at their feet, she let out an audible gasp at the noise, it had all happened so fast.

"Oops." Sirius said, as Padfoot barked and Mary grabbed him by the shoulders taking him back to the bath.

Lily had appeared to have frozen in place, breathing heavily from the excitement. Finally she looked up at James, noticing how close his face was, she attempted to move backwards flushing red but James tightened his grip.

"Watch out, there's a lot of broken china." He dragged his hand loosely down her arms to grip her hands, before guiding her around the mess on the floor, James pretended not to notice her hold her breath at his touch.

"Is everyone alright?" Remus said finally appearing from his room at the top of the stairs.

James finally broke his gaze from Lily's eyes to look upwards towards his brother. "Everything is fine, brother. Sirius simply knocked over grandmother's vase, I was able to avert Lily from its path, and no one is hurt. I'll fetch for Reginald to clean it up." He spoke clearly, and Remus nodded in response before heading back to his room to finish what he had been doing previously.

At the removal of his gaze Lily was finally able to compose herself enough to finally speak out. "Master James." His gaze fell back on her and she felt the heat return to her cheeks, "thank you for your assistance; it was –well –much appreciated."

"Lily, Lily! Sirius and Peter are refusing to leave the bath but I told them it was dinner time so they must and they wont get out, Mary is getting very frustrated, come help quick!" Marlene said with a sweet smile leaning over the banister next to the now empty stand, her blonde curls fell down each side of her face as she flashed a brilliant smile.

"I'm coming!" Lily replied, as Marlene skipped back to her mischievous brothers. Lily finally let go of James' hands only just recognising that she had been holding them this whole time. She slowly skirted around James and headed up the stairs, as she reached level with him she looked at him once more. "Thank you."

He nodded, and watched her as she headed up the stairs to sort the children, before heading to fetch Reginald, he noticed something amongst the broken pieces of the old vase; a book no less. It was pink but the spine was strengthened with brown leather, with simple gold writing on the front that read:

**_AMELIA_**

_By_

_Henry Fielding_

James smiled to himself, dusting the book off before tucking it under his arm and stepping over the mess.

Later that evening after the children had been put to bed, Lily was in her room, composing a letter to her family. She had not heard from them in a while and wished to assure that all was well back home. She was sat at the small wooden desk in the corner of her room nearest the window, when she heard a light knock on her door.

She rose from her chair to open it and found James stood in the doorway.

"Master James" she said surprised, "is everything well? Its not one of the children is it?"

"No, no they're all fine and asleep of course." He replied and Lily visibly relaxed before giving James a concerned look, if that wasn't why he was here then what ever was the matter.

"I was just returning this." He leant against the door frame and pulled the book out from behind his back where he had been holding it.

Lily stared at it for a second; she had completely forgotten about the book in all the commotion of earlier on and yet somehow, James had bothered to notice she had been reading it. As she cautiously took the book from his hands, their fingers brushed, exactly as had occurred before with her copy of The Turn of the Screw his calloused hands grazed hers and she found her heart skipping a beat.

"It seems this is becoming a habit." James smirked. Lily looked up at him in confusion. "You drop your books around me, so that I may return them to you. I do hope it isn't a ploy to get my attention." Just as those words left his mouth Lily found that familiar rise of anger that only he was able to give rise to within her.

"I can assure you, it is no such thing. Goodnight Master James." She said before beginning to close her door, James laughed lightly to himself, shaking his head before straightening up and heading to his own room.

Still angry, Lily finished her letter swiftly and got into bed. _The nerve of him, to suggest such things, why would she ever be interested in him, he was arrogant and annoying, persistently so._ Yet, Lily couldn't escape the tingles his touch had left on her skin as his hands had gripped her. She fell asleep to the memory of his closeness and how perfect it had felt, her hands fitting in his slightly larger ones, the way only he was able to make her breath short and her temper rise, he had an affect upon her that she thoroughly disliked. How dare she think she has feelings for him, he was barely a gentleman at times. _Yes,_ she told herself, _but you see you are not a lady..._


	5. Peter's New Pet

One fine Thursday morning the sun was shining through the leaves as Lily allowed the children to play outside; she sat with some schoolwork that needed marking. Marlene feeling she was much too old for games and wanting to be much more like her Governess sat reading a book on the bench beside Lily. Whilst Sirius continued to throw a ball for Padfoot to fetch excitedly, Peter had begun looking through the bushes and gathering sticks to make into something interesting. It was then that he noticed a faint squeaking and as any curious nine year old would began to follow the sound until he came across a small creature.

"Marlene, since when did you care more about reading then playing with Padfoot?" teased Master Remus as he stepped out of the wide open doors at the side of the house near to the bench the two females were perched on.

"Remus, I'm a lady now I do what Ladies are supposed to do." Marlene replied looking up from her book and straightening her back.

"Oh well then. But you see, you're not a Lady quite yet..." Remus edged forward giving her a suggestive smile.

"Well, I guess I could go and see if Sirius needs some help, he might be getting tired by now." And as quickly as said she had handed the book to her elder brother and run all the way across the garden to where Sirius was finding just the right stick to throw.

"I fear that it's not long now until she does become a real Lady and then what are we to do with her." Remus sighed taking the now free seat on the bench. Lily looked up from her work to give Remus a solemn smile. "Or worse of course, what will James do, he does not handle her aging well. I fear he wishes she never marry for no man will ever be good enough in his eyes. Then I have to say they may not be in mine either." He smiled at Lily and she smiled back. As they both sat their in comfortable solace, Lily's mind wondered, James did seem the protected sort, but surely Marlene would be alright. She would probably marry someone very rich and a very suitable match. She would probably marry for love too, a luxury almost no high class female could afford in these times.

"Whatever is Peter doing?" Remus cut through her thoughts. Lily suddenly looked over at Peter who had hunched over and was fiddling with something. Remus got up, placed the book on the bench and headed over to his baby brother. "Peter whatever is the matter? What is it you have there?"

Peter turned to his brother and held out the tiny animal in his stubby hands, and Remus paled ever so slightly at the sight. Remus' movements had appeared to have gained the attention of many. Lily had risen in anticipation of there being an issue, Marlene and Sirius had begun to approach their siblings and from inside the house James appeared behind Lily.

"What's going on?" James said causing Lily to jump and turn around. "Sorry, I promise I do not intend to keep frightening you, it is a matter of circumstance."

Lily opened her mouth as if to respond when not for the second time today something interrupted her. It was a scream. Lily and James approached the group quickly to find it was Marlene who had squealed most audibly.

"A rat it's a rat! Lily Peter has a rat in his hands, I'm terrified of Rats." She was sobbing as she spoke and James quickly picked her up in his arms and wiped away the tears.

"It's alright, rats can't hurt you, I promise that we will take it away and you will never have to worry about it again."

"Peter can I hold it, I want to hold it!" Sirius said jumping around in excitement.

"Sirius you cannot hold it." Remus turned to Lily who was watching the creature in Peter's hand curiously. "Lily, James can one of you please explain to Peter why he cannot keep this new pet of his, he will not hear it from me." Lily nodded and moved to kneel in front of Peter, so she was his height.

Behind her, James handed Marlene over to Remus and he carried her in one arm and picked Sirius up with the other before taking them both inside. Over his shoulder Sirius leaned trying to keep watching for as long as possible, before he called Padfoot to follow the three of them indoors. The door was shut behind leaving only the three outside on the lawn.

"Peter dear, why this isn't a rat, it's a field mouse, they don't belong inside they belong out there" she gestured behind the grounds to the long fields the stretched the horizon. "That's it's home just as the house is yours."

Peter sniffed. "But I want it to live with me."

"Does it have a name?" James cut in and Lily looked at him with fixation. Peter shook his head in response. Having glanced the creature over, he turned to his brother and spoke. "Then perhaps we shall call him Wormtail as his tail is very much like a worm." Peter smiled and nodded an agreement. "Well Peter, Wormtail, he probably has a family out in those fields, and they must really be missing him. You know how you feel when I and Remus are away in the winter?" Peter sniffed again but nodded.

"Why don't we fetch the carriage and you can put him back into the fields yourself, would that be acceptable for you?" Lily asked squeezing his arm with comfort.

"Yes please." Peter said smiling but still glum. James quickly sent for Reginald and the carriage. Lily took Peter and Wormtail down the lane until they were far enough away that the mouse would be unable to find its way back. She helped him out of the carriage and then opened a gate to a meadow full of thick tall grass.

"Here we are. Home for Wormtails" She bent down before instructing Peter to let him run off into the field. After Peter had stopped crying she helped him back into the carriage and took him home.

Upon their return Reginald quickly took Peter to have his hands washed before he be allowed to join the others in the playing room.

"Miss Evans," James said as Lily began to head back indoors. "I was hoping I may maybe talk with you. You are in no trouble I assure you." Lily nodded as was polite and followed him to walk along the grounds. As they walked the silence grew a little on edge as both parties did not know what to say.

"I simply wished to speak with you, as I wanted to say thank you as it were." James finally spoke.

"It is my job Master James." Lily replied trying not to flush.

"James, please." He said. "You did not need to be so gentle with Peter, he is very sensitive and many would try not to skirt around such a fact by being sweet. I know he must learn to be more hardened to the world as men in our position often are, but that you would respect his nature like this is really very important to me." He said and suddenly Lily found a new side of James, he had cared about his siblings and she could not help but be enamoured by this. "And of course to Remus too." James added quickly, heat rising in his cheeks.

"Well, I see how deeply you care for your brothers and Marlene, it is only right that I treat them the same, I have to admit I am quite taken with them all." Lily smiled.

The two continued their conversation; both of them opening up a little to one another, and suddenly Lily found that her annoyance with him was subsiding slowly. As the pair rounded another corner however, they discovered two figures, a maid and a butler. It was Mary and Reginald and they appeared to be kissing. _But they are not married_, Lily thought questionably.

Upon noticing they were no longer alone the pair broke apart swiftly, adjusting their uniforms and looking embarrassedly at the intruders. Once they saw who it was they began apologising profusely, Mary curtseyed and Reginald bowed.

"Really, it is fine. It was rude of us to interrupt you." James responded and Lily looked at him again in even more of this new wonderful light she was beginning to associate him with. "Your secret is safe with me, but perhaps one should see about being more discreet next time."

"Yes sir, very sorry sir, it will not happen again." The pair curtseyed and bowed once more before hurrying inside.

Master James had begun to head inside himself when Lily's hand wrapped around his arm causing him to look at her.

"Why did you do that? You know they are no married, anyone else wouldn't have been so kind." She said searching his eyes for some kind of secondary meaning to his actions.

He gently placed his hand over hers and the familiar tingle returned at the constant, her heart also skipped a beat at his response. "Well, I suppose it was because unlike many men these days I am a believer in true love."

Heart beating loudly in her ears, Lily slowly let go of his arm as if remembering herself, before curtseying and walking inside.

**A/N: so its been a while so sorry about that, theres literally no excuse for not writing anything over the summer... but anyway yes! were back and hopefully uploading a few more chapters really soon too. i hope you liked it a lot more happens in this one! so please RandR if you liked it :):) **


	6. Remus' Plight

**A/N: so this is written under the influence of sleep deprivation, but hey! I'm updating finally so thats something right? I just want to say thank you for all the amazing feedback that i continue to get about this fic, i really enjoy writing it and i will try to update it now that i've actually got a structured plan for it. Feel free to continue to badger me on my tumblr liliesandstags it may push me to try and write more, but as always enjoy and reviews are good luck in the New Year! :***

Remus Lupin Potter sat by the window of the library room, he was staring out at the mid day sun cascading onto the pages of his book.

"Another letter from Fenwick." James remarked from his chair across the room, putting the papers in his hand on the table next to him.

"Hmm? What does this one say?" Remus acknowledged without looking up from his page.

"That we positively _must_ join this Order of his! The future of our country depends upon it, and we are quite the men for the job!" Master James replied animatedly, before slumping back into his chair.

Lily had watched silently over the top of her book, she then tried rather urgently to cover her face, as Master Remus looked over. She hadn't meant to pry.

"Altogether I think he will not stop until we just attend one of these damned meetings, what do you think?" James said shuffling through a stack of books disinterestedly.

"Anything that gets him to stop sending letters that frustrate you is more bliss for me James." Remus remark, his eyes never leaving his page once again. "We're going up next month, for Marlene's birthday we'll just attend then."

"You get ever so touchy when you're un-well Remus which, as we are well aware, is at least once a month. I do wish you'd at least come out for a walk, if not with me then maybe with Lily or Marlene or anyone. You're health is as important as scientific breakthrough you know." James said walking up to a book case and occasionally picking out a book and thumbing through a few pages before putting it back and choosing another.

"You'll make Miss Evans uncomfortable if you continue James, take care." Remus said glancing up at Lily who had become fully engrossed in the conversation between the two brothers that she was no longer even able to hide it.

"Oh, forgive me." Lily stood up suddenly, attracting both men's attention. "I forgot my place; I will leave you two to your private conversations, my apologies." Lily brushed down her dress and began to move to the door.

"Miss Evans." She stopped walking and turned around. "You are perfectly capable of discretion I have no doubt, it is fine with me that you stay if you would wish." Master Remus smiled warmly at her.

"What are you studying this week Remus?" James quickly changed the topic, for which Lily was grateful. "Another Prussian fairytale perhaps?"

"I am looking into Lycanthropy if you must know, the whole thing is rather fascinating, have you heard of it Lily?" At her name, Lily approached the two men by the window to get a better look at the book in front of them. A hideous half-man half-beast was etched onto the large page.

"I have never heard of such a thing, what is that?" Lily said stepping back, unable to stop staring at the grotesque image.

"It's the idea of a man who becomes a wolf at night, at the moment I'm mainly cross-referencing different folk lore and ancient texts, but I hope soon I'll be able to begin looking into the possibilities." Remus replied proudly.

James placed a hand on his shoulder. "Remus prefers science to legend; he's utterly boring that way."

"You don't really believe in these things, these half beast creatures do you?" Lily said going a little pale at the thought before recovering herself. She did not notice the look of concern that passed James' face for a brief second or that he had not stopped looking at her since she first attempted to leave.

"Of course not. But as a true lover of discovery I find a new and wild topic each week sets the mind. Wouldn't you agree?" Remus said closing the book loudly at bringing everyone's attention to the present moment as it had all somewhat drifted. "Now, perhaps you would like to accompany me on a walk?" He looked up at his brother and the governess with an optimistic grin.

"Oh really, I mustn't I have to teach Marlene in a minute, but enjoy your walk." She curtseyed and left the room.

"You've taken quite a shine to her Remus." Master James commented.

"Your jealousy will get you in trouble James." Remus stated standing up and heading out for his walk before another word could be spoken.


End file.
